


I Look Forward to It

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Seeking Mischief [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Tom attempts to explain his current project to his husband. Fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Seeking Mischief [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	I Look Forward to It

**Author's Note:**

> Like everyone else, I have now seen the _Loki_ trailer, and had my brain set on fire. Contains **spoilers** for that trailer.

“Who?” 

Tom looked down at Loki who lay with his head in Tom’s lap. “D.B. Cooper?” 

“I’m unfamiliar with this personage.” 

Tom suppressed a laugh into a small smile. “He hijacked a plane, demanded a huge amount of money, then mysteriously disappeared.” 

Loki tapped a finger to his lips. “Mmm.” 

“Anytime someone disappears mysteriously people come up with theories to explain what happened.” 

Loki nodded. “Often more exciting theories than what actually had actually happened.” 

Tom grinned. “Exactly.” 

“Why have I never heard of this before?” 

“It took place in the States decades ago. Though some theorize that Cooper was Canadian.” 

“Whereabouts?” 

“The west coast. Near where we visited a few years back for that convention.” 

“Ah.” Loki leaned back again, settling his head into Tom’s lap more comfortably. “And it was all terribly clever and impressive?” 

Tom chuckled. “Of course.” 

“I approve, then.” 

“I thought you would.” 

A comfortable silence fell. Tom idly toyed with his husband’s hair, running a silky black strand through his fingers as Loki hummed contentedly, purring like a cat. 

Loki spoke into the silence a few minutes later. “I do wonder if that’s what’s actually happening to him.” 

Tom blinked, drawn back to the here and now. “Hmm?” 

“It’s different now, what with… well, everything. So what’s happening to that version of myself may or may not mirror what you’re doing now.” 

“It seemed to be, when we saw him,” Tom replied. “But you’re right. We don’t really know.” 

Loki looked up again. “Have you tried reaching out to him?” 

Tom chewed on his lower lip. “I haven’t. I don’t plan to either.” 

“Why not?” 

“You said there was a hole, didn’t you? Between this world and yours? Or his, now, I suppose. I don’t want to make that worse if I can help it.” 

Loki smiled and took one of Tom’s hands in his own. He kissed Tom’s palm, then his wrist. “You are a far better person than I am, beloved.” 

Tom chucked. “Very few people love you because you’re a good person, love. We all love you because you’re the god of mischief, and not for your excellent life choices.” 

Loki sat up and turned to look at him, a look of mock affront on his face. “I’ll have you know that I’ve made at  _ least _ one excellent life choice.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“I said ‘yes’ when you asked me to marry you, didn’t I?” 

“Softy.” 

Loki grinned and dove in to steal a kiss. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

“Pity, I had a use for those.” 

“I suppose you’ll have to keep my mouth occupied, then.” 

Loki kissed him again. “I look forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Still not dead!
> 
> There was another story that was supposed to take place between "Confinement" and this, but it disappeared into the the depression and awfulness that is 2020. Let's all send Loki a prayer that he'll be too busy to spread more chaos.


End file.
